Good morning
by gemma-stone-lovees-glee
Summary: It is the morning of Kurt and Blaines Wedding, how will the morning go without one another? That summary sucks :  Just read! Rated T for suggestive language ;
1. Blaine 1

**I don't know why I am writing this, I just feel like it, I don't own Glee, if I did it would be 'The Klaine story.' X**

"Blaine."

"Blaaaaaaaaaaaaine."

"BLAINE!" David slapped him hard.

Blaine rolled over mumbling something like... "Kurt, what happened to you waking me up with kisses and blow-..."

"BLAINE!" David and Wes screamed and Blaine sat up immediately to be met with the two horrified expressions of his two best friends. He looked at them confused as to why they were here, until he mentally face palmed. Today was his wedding day! Kurt was at Mercedes' and Sam's house.

"Sorry about that guys." He said blushing furiously.

"Awww, our li'l Blainey's all grown up!" Wes dramatically wiped away a non existent tear and put an arm around David, who decided to encourage his behaviour.

"I remember back at Dalton, when you were a completely oblivious idiot. Then after the rest of us had to witness all the cuteness..."

"...The eye sex..."

"...The Klainebows..."

"...The eye sex..."

"and the eye sex Wes we get it! Anyway after we had to endure you two doing all of that, you finally got together and it was adorable! Then you had to go and ruin the innocence you guys had by informing us that Kurt wakes you up with...well...you know." David looked uncomfortable.

"Yes David, I'm sure he knows." Wes winked at Blaine smirking.

Blaine really was considering firing his best man and the back-up best man. Although David had stated that he was the 'Dude of honour' and told Wesley he was the 'Guysmaid' which Wes didn't seem to mind much. Then again, Blaine and David had both decided that Wes was absolutely insane after he bought the gavel he used off the school when they graduated, saying that it was part of his life he wasn't willing to part with.

"Come on Blaine, go get a shower and I know it is hard for you, but the guy who wakes you up his _usual _way had insisted that you do not gel your hair!" Wes said dragging him out of the bed by his feet, proving difficult as Blaine was squirming. In the end he let go and pushed Blaine off the side of the bed, who was picked up by David , who placed him in the bathroom.

"Staaaaay." Dave said backing away slowly, one arm out stretched, motioning for Blaine to stay put. Blaine rolled his eyes. He hated his friends right now but what does he care. He's getting _married!_

**Hope you liked it might add another chapter about Kurts wedding morning, although it probably won't be as good without Wes and David x**


	2. Kurt 1

**Ok guys, here is Kurt's wedding morning with the girls! They had all stayed at Mercedes' house and have just woken up. I don't own Glee, if I did, Wes and David would be in it more.**

The same morning at Mercedes' house, Kurt who had woken to his own accord was performing his moisturizing routine. The girls were still sleeping on the floor and dangled over the bed after passing out after a hefty amount of wine the night before, Kurt woke them with a shriek. They all jumped up to see what was going on.

"My head." Rachel whimpered holding her head in her hands.

"Lightweight." Santana smirked as they headed into the bathroom to find Kurt staring in the mirror in horror, but nobody knew why.

"Kurt?" Mercedes stepped forward. "Are you ok baby? Why did you scream?"

Kurt closed his eyes and lowered his head. "This can not happen today." He said slowly. "I always knew it would happen, but why now?"

He looked up to see some extremely confused girls staring at him like he was mental.

"I...I have a FRECKLE!" he screeched. "WHY TODAY? MY WEDDING DAY! I'M A GOOD PERSON RIGHT?" The girls just laughed as Quinn ran to her overnight bag and grabbed her concealer, as they shared around about the same skin tone. She ran in and dabbed a bit on his nose, were a small, faint freckle had formed.

"Quinn you saved my life." Kurt beamed kissing her on the cheek, he turned to the rest of the girls and smiled widely. "I'm getting married today!"

"Does that mean the dolphins are having sex tonight?" Brittany asked innocently.

"WANKY!" Santana said and all the girls laughed.

"Oh shut up Satan, stop encouraging her guys!" Kurt scolded as the giggles died down. Mercedes walked around to his other side and pulled him into a tight hug.

"We are all just so happy for you Kurt! Don't tell Blaine this, since I know he is scared of me and I will keep threatening him with bodily harm if he hurts you and I would like to keep it that way, but he is so perfect for you Kurt. We are so happy for you both!" The best friends looked into each others tear-filled eyes smiling.

"We are also happy that Hummel got _LAID!_" Santana added, ruining the moment, but at the same time getting everyone to laugh, including Kurt who was blushing.

"Come on girls, we have to get ready!" Rachel ran out of the room.

**Ok, I think I might go back to Blaines morning in the next chapter, then Kurts after that, taking it slow and steady usually makes me write better, so would you rather I carried on with their mornings and end with the wedding or skip the rest of their mornings and go straight for the wedding? Let me know your thoughts! Reviews encourage me to write faster!**


End file.
